Image-forming devices capable of printing only a specified number of sheets in a printing operation when the user has specified a desired number are well known in the art.
One such image-forming device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-262078 finds the total requested number by adding the requested number of sheets set earlier and the requested number of sheets set this time when the user has specified on a control panel a desired printing time, number of copies, paper cassette, and the like. If this total requested number is greater than the maximum number of sheets of paper that can be accommodated in the paper cassette, the request cannot be made.
This can prevent problems from occurring when a plurality of users request printing jobs. For example, if the total number of requested sheets were greater than the maximum number of sheets that can be accommodated in the paper cassette, a subsequent request from another user would not be printed because of insufficient paper.